Fresh Start
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Bella goes to church camp hoping for a chance at finding love. Will she leave with her soul mate or will an irritating blonde hair and blue-eyed girl get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV:**

All of my belongings were packed and ready for the trip ahead. I was leaving for church camp for a week and I could hardly contain my excitement.

Most of the youth group was going but I only paid attention to one person in particular. Edward Cullen. We'd only had a conversation once through the Internet, and I was anticipating getting to know him better.

My brother informed me that he has never had a girlfriend before, so I knew I'd have to try extra hard to get him to ask me out.

"Bella! You ready to go to Nevada?" Emmett yelled through my door. He wasn't going to go because we leave for Phoenix a couple days after camp, but when he heard that I liked Edward he decided to tag along.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" I called back. I checked my room to make sure I didn't miss anything. It only took a couple of minutes, but I lingered in my room to mentally prepare myself to see Edward. After taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten, I grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the car.

When I reached the bottom of the steps I could see Alice glaring a whole in the side of my head.

"Your only bringing one suitcase? Bella!" Alice yelled. She had warned me yesterday that I needed to bring a lot of bags for accessories and such.

"I only need one, Alice. Besides, we are only gonna be there for a week. It's not like I need my whole closet." I reminded her. She huffed and got into the Jeep.

It had five seats and plenty of room in the trunk for our luggage. I wheeled my suitcase over to the car and had to refrain myself from gawking at all of Alice's bags. There were four giant ones decorated in delicate hot pink patterns; she had almost as many bags as me, Emmett, and Edward put together.

Before I could even close the trunk, Alice and Emmett took the driver and passenger seats. My heart started to beat frantically as Edward climbed into the seat next to mine. I quickly looked out my window to keep myself from starting at him.

The trip there was relatively short, but that might have been because I slept most of the way there. Alice stayed up the whole way and made sure to wake me up when I mumbled in my sleep.

When I asked her about it she said, "You should be thanking me. What if you talked about Edward and he heard you?" Stupid pixie.

We had to take many pit stops so Alice could use the bathroom. Emmett would grumble about "women and their freaking bladder", which I would gladly slap him for. She made them short and we were back on the road within five minutes.

I didn't talk to Edward that much on the way there, I was still trying to figure out if he could ever like me.

"We're here!" Emmett yelled. Edward, Alice, and I had fallen asleep; but we quickly jolted awake by the booming of Emmett's voice. Glares and grumbles were thrown at him as we climbed out of the vehicle.

The camp was quite simple. There was one big dorm for the boys, and three for the girls. They all went by age groups and I was stuck in one of the biggest girl dorms.

Alice warned me that even though it doesn't seem that bad, it is. There are ten shower stalls and usually at least three people waiting in line for a shower. She had been to the camp many times so as we were making our beds, she gladly explained the rules of camp.

I listened intently and threw in a few questions here and there; I found myself really liking this camp.

It was the second day of camp and Alice was laying on the top bunk and I was on the bottom. A couple of girls had their bunks pushed together and Alice was happily chatting with them.

"Is that copper-headed boy your boyfriend?" the pretty blonde questioned. I could feel myself zoning out the buzzing of other girls conversations to listen to theirs.

"No! He's my brother, Edward" she laughed. The blonde relaxed a little and smiled at her.

"Oh, my name is Tanya by the way. And your brother is cute," she stated. I sized up this Tanya chick and realized with despair that she was much prettier than me.

"I'm Alice. Oh really? Well he's sixteen and has never had a girlfriend. He's kind of on the shy side," Alice explained.

I turned onto my side and ignored their excitement as I drowned out their conversation with my self-pity filled thoughts. Part of me was angry at Alice for selling Edward to Tanya when she knows how much I like him. But the other part knows she just wants Edward to be happy, even if it's not with me.

A tear slid down my face as I snuggled into my blanket, anticipating sleep to get out of this torture.

Over the next few days I found Alice always with a guy named Jasper. Them two were always around Tanya and Edward, which made hanging out with Alice impossible.

Luckily, I met a girl there named Angela who was a loner like myself. We took comfort in each other and always stayed together.

She had also developed an interest in Edward, which didn't bother me surprisingly. It was comforting to have someone share the heartbreak of not having your feelings returned.

We avoided the happy couples like the plague. It made my heart sink every time I saw him with Tanya. Edward is always a gentleman. When he opened the door for me it would make the butterflies in my stomach have a fiesta. But now, I wish he wouldn't so it would make the pain ease a little.

It's hard to understand why he still wants the blonde even though she lives in Nevada and he lives in Washington.

"He only likes her because she's pretty," I griped to Angela once. Her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes beat my muddy-brown eyes and dull brunette hair, any day. She was slender and I am chubby; she wears skimpy clothes and I wear T-Shirts. No wonder Edward likes her and not me.

"I know how you feel," she replied. Our eyes roamed the church until we saw Edward with Tanya and her friend. They were sitting on the opposite side of the room and were laughing at something he had said.

I stood up and quickly shot towards the bathroom to mop up my tears with paper towels. It didn't help that I was forced to pass Edward on my way there and heard Tanya's flirtatious laugh as she played with his reddish-brown hair.

"Snob," I muttered under my breath.

The happiest day of camp was the last day. Edward had gathered up the guts to ask her out and I couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

I fluffed my pillow against the car window in a poor attempt to get comfy enough to sleep. I tossed and turned in my seat and finally just gave up and talked to Alice.

"I hardly saw you at camp, Bella" she stated. Her eyes roamed my face, searching for any hidden emotion.

"Yeah, I didn't either. Were you and Angela avoiding me?" Edward chimed in.

_Yes!_

"No," I stated. Giving him an odd look as if to say "why would you think that?" He seemed to believe me and carried on a conversation with Emmett. Even though he was taken, I still got butterflies when he talked to me. Why am I always attracted to guys who break my heart?

We stopped at a gas station and I gladly raced out of the car to go to the bathroom. We had been on the road for hours and this was the first time I stopped to use the bathroom.

I finished in record timing and bought a few snacks before I headed back to the car. I scanned the parking lot looking for Emmett's silver jeep, but it wasn't there.

"They seriously forgot me?" I whisper-yelled to myself. I dug through my pockets hastily searching for my phone.

_Oh crap._

I left it in the car because it was dying. Which means I have to wait here until they figure out they left someone behind. I leaned against the side of the building and slid to the ground.

_Well, might as well get some sleep while I'm waiting. _

I pulled my legs up to my chest and my eyes drooped shut. A scream of pain filled my ears, and I realized with horror that it came from me.

My hand shot to the back of my head and felt something warm and wet seeping through my hair. The sight of blood on my fingers made the world spin and, within seconds, I was unconscious.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person:**

Emmett was starting to get bored as his gaze never faltered from the highway. Everyone was asleep and he had nothing to do but listen to the radio. He decided to wake Bella up since she would be the most entertaining person to wake up.

"Bellllla!" Emmett whisper-yelled to his little sister sitting in behind his seat. When he heard no response from her he glanced at the rear view mirror. But she wasn't there. Emmett swerved on the road and yelled her name, waking up Edward and Alice in the process.

"What the heck Emmett? She's right ther-" Edward started to yell. He was stopped short as he studied the empty seat in the back next to Alice.

"Crap, I must have left her at the gas station." Emmett mumbled to himself. He quickly switched lanes, almost hitting the person that was now behind him. Which earned Emmett a series of honks, curses, and the finger.

He payed the driver no attention as he took the nearest exit, his only focus was getting to his sister as fast as he could without getting a ticket.

"I can't believe you left her!" Alice yelled. Bella is like a sister to her and she didn't know what she'd do without her.

"Calm down, Alice. We're almost there." Emmett assured. He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he ignored it and replaced it with determination. Emmett felt his stomach churn when he drove into the parking lot and Bella wasn't around.

"Lets split up, Alice search the bathroom. Edward and I will-" Emmett started but got cut off. He glanced irritably at the hyper-active pixie that was yelling Bella's name; successfully interrupting what he had to say.

He shrugged it off and started looking for his little sister as well.

"We've searched the store three times, Emmett. She's obviously not here," Edward explained. He was just as anxious to find Bella as the others, but if she had wandered off somewhere else he didn't want to waste his time here.

"Then where could she be? There's nothing else around here but road and woods!" Emmett yelled back.

Alice was getting sick of both of the boys. They had been arguing for a solid five minutes and it was making her angry. She wandered away from the stubborn teenagers, roaming around the almost empty parking lot.

Alice was determined to observe every square inch of the ground, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where Bella could be.

Her eyes landed on the side of the convenience store and she gasped in horror. A loud scream escaped her and the gut-wrenching fear brought her to her knees.

Edward grabbed hold of his sister in attempt to calm her down. After a couple of minutes she pointed her finger at the building. Her finger quaking with the sobs that rocked through her body.

Emmett and Edward followed her finger to the blood dripping down the side of the building, Bella's wallet laying underneath.

Emmett couldn't turn away from the sight before him, shock seized his body. Tears fell down his cheeks without his consent, his fist pounded the gravel beneath him. He wished that this was all a dream and that he would wake up from this terrifying nightmare.

"No!" Edward screamed. He abandoned his terrified sister and ran into the store. He scanned the room for the manager, a cashier, someone who worked here. He sighed in relief when he found someone working over the counter.

"Excuse me, I need to see your security tape." Edward demanded. The worker was a woman, petite and friendly. She always welcomed each customer with a "Hi Sweetheart".

The distressed boy glanced at her name tag and it said her name was Jane. Jane scrutinized the teenager. His facial expression showed nothing but worry and honesty. He seemed harmless buts he wasn't sure whether she could trust him or not.

"Please, my friend is in danger. That security camera may save her life." he explained. The cashier softened at his words and went to grab the security tape.

She was still a bit suspicious, so she made her co-worker keep an eye on the strange, disheveled boy. Jane reached the camera room and found the small little TV. There were too many wires to unplug it and set it up on the counter.

"Come back with me. You too, Luke." she commanded. The boys nodded and followed her without a word. Jane may be friendly, but she can be quite stern.

Luke grabbed the remote and rewinded it slowly, not knowing what part Edward wanted him to stop at. For a few minutes the screen only showed cars entering and exiting the parking lot.

"Stop!" Edward yelled. Luke was startled into hitting play. On the screen was Bella walking out of the store. Edward was mesmerized by her, watching intently as she stopped on the sidewalk.

A look of confusion crossed her perfect features. Wait, _perfect_?

_You have a girlfriend Edward, get a hold of yourself. _

He quickly shrugged it off and went back to watching her. She patted down her pockets with an enraged expression on her face. Whatever she was searching for obviously wasn't there, making her mood change from angry to defeated.

Bella plopped down onto the sidewalk just as a car pulled up directly in front of her. A man dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and pants with a ski mask walked toward her.

Edward was already feeling anxious because of the strange man's clothing attire. Who would wear something like that in the middle of summer? What the man was clutching in his grasp made his blood run ice cold; a metal bat.

The bat collided with the side of Bella's head and Edward could feel his fists clench in fury. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he watched the screen with a new-found intensity.

The man in black threw Bella's unconscious body over his shoulder and carried her to the back of his SUV. He placed her into the back delicately, as if that was his way of apologizing for what he did to her.

After he shut the trunk, the man hopped into the driver seat and pulled the car around to the back of the store.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you both," Edward said, giving them both a meaningful glance. He held onto the slight chance that the vehicle might still be at the back of the store and ran for it.

On his way there he found Emmett and Alice still in the same position of shock, their eyes focused on Bella's blood. Edward thought about filling them in on what had just happened but decided to tell them after he scanned the back of the building.

When he finally reached it he was hit with a bit of disappointment once he saw that there was no car. Edward didn't give up hope though, he still searched for Bella encase the man had left her behind.

After a few minutes he was about to give up when he heard a low groan come from the woods. Curiosity got the best of him and he scoured the woods in search of the strange noise.

The woods seemed endless to him. Tree stumps, branches, and grass covered the land for miles. He was feeling hopeless when he tripped over something that was definitely not a branch.

He turned around and there, lying limp in the grass, was Bella.

**Sorry for the long wait! Had some technical difficulties with uploading the chapter. How was it? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the terribly long update. But I'm just not feeling this story anymore. Personally, I believe that it stinks. **

**The plot just goes by too fast and it's just not a very good one. So I have decided to give it up for adoption.**

**If anyone is interested in taking over this story, please review or PM me. Thanks, and I'm sorry for ending the story without a conclusion :(**


End file.
